opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Kami
We see George, Magnus' father sitting in a chair, reading a book. Around him are the Espada Pirates, all with a very serious look. Someone asks if he's feeling ok, and he replies that he could be better, but he's managing. The people in the town are simply moving on with their lives. They know that currently the God of Time is resting at Reme's,who is a very trusted member of the island's society. They all have a feeling of unease for a reason though...they feel like something very grand is going on right now. The next thing we see is one single line....some time passes, and the scenery changes into that of a forest. Rinsho is standing there, with his eyes closed, totally relaxed. Magnus is crounching behind him, and he is seathing his sword. He opens his mouth, and calmy talks... ''Nitoryu Iai...Ougi...Yorozu.'' -Two swords style Draw-and-reseath...Hidden Technique...Under the thousand stars- Magnus completly seathes the sword, and he closes his eyes, still in a very low crounching position. He's panting slowly, trying to control his brain. He trull went overboard with this one slash...Telekenisis to push the blade, Light, Darkness, Fire, Electricity, Wind, and every bit of skill he has as a swordsman, multiplied hundredfold by his Soul Burst... He opens his eyes and stands up. Magnus: I can now see why you take so much pride in your hair... Rinsho: *Still with his eyes closed, relaxed* I take it that you failed then. Magnus starts walking towards Rinsho, and he suddenly stops behind him. Rinsho opens his eyes, laughing with his high pitched voice laugh, figuring he had defeated the Yonko in this test of Skill. Magnus: *With a pure smile* Naaah. I just think that it's the hardest thing I've ever cut in my life. Magnus extends his arm towards the God, and Rinsho turns around, his laugh slowly fading away... He sees a small strand of his own blonde hair inside Magnus' palm...and he starts laughing even more. Rinsho: Well done. My congratulations. This is trully a first for me *laughs*... His tone gets serious, and he looks at Magnus with a piercing look. Rinsho: Go now. You don't need me anymore. You've gotten yourself a very nice addition to your collection of allies. Magnus: *He also gets serious, but he's not stiff, nor cold. His "aura" is friendly and calm* Good to know. But...i do need a part of your devil fruit too. Rinsho: Figures. That's something that you earned with your power. The thing is, you are holding on to it already. Enjoy safekeeping my strand of hair...For the Kami Kami no Mi: Model Hell was eaten by my indestructable hair! Rinsho turns around, and he starts walking away from Magnus. He raises his right hand, and snaps his fingers. In an instand, hell breaks loose around him, as a small door appears infront of him out of nowhere. It is decorated with skulls, flames, and once he opens it, Magnus understands that it is a doorway to Hell itself. Magnus: Hmph! Leaving already? Very well. He also turns around and walks away... He stops for a second, just as Rinsho is about to leave, and grins, Magnus: Hey Rinsho, when you get there...Make sure to say hello to Sasagawa Shishio from me. Rinsho laughs very hard as he listens to Magnus, and he steps on the few steps that link the island's ground with the door... As he's climbing, Magnus has already moved away around twenty meters. While still laughing, he opens his mouth. Rinsho: Will do, Tensai no Magnus! ---- Marcus: Hey, Blondy, you sure you wanna go to that island? I could name four other islands that are closer to that one. Why there? Mugen is lying on the deck of his own ship, which was being pullled by Marcu's supersonic pet, Soup. He's bleeding, and around him, his crew is also in a terrible shape. Both physically...and mentally. The image of Yusei's head rolling has been carved deep in his heart and mind...Some tears come up to his eyes, but he supresses the feeling. Mugen: Yes...Magnus-san is there. The vivre card doens't lie. *He hesitates a bit*...Hey...Shiro no Marcus...Why did you save us? Marcus: *Sticks finger up his nose* Just 'cause Mango told me to come to the island i found you on like there was no tommorow. I guess he wanted me to save you...and i kinda failed, up to a certain degree. Shows that my skill after my battle with Ceasar really decreased. Mugen remembers the final scene from his fight with Owari...The villain standing above him, swinging his sword towards his neck, aiming to kill. Then, all of a sudden, the blade snaps in two, and to his right, with a last bit of power, he manages to see a man clad in white, shining flames. His looks was obsolete, powerfull. Nothing like the gaze of the man he's talking too now. Mugen: Heh...so Magnus-san can even command a former Yonko huh? *He coughs up some blood* Marcus: Oi oi! He doesn't command me! It's just a rivalry. When he sends me a letter telling me to drop anything I'm doing, no matter ho important, and go to an island with top speed, I guess I have no choice but to oblige...He'd do the same. Mugen:I see...Still... He bows his head down to Marcus, while coughing some more blood. Mugen: Thank you for saving my crew. Marcus turns around, and looks at Mugen's act,realising he just ignored his pride to say these words. Marcus: *Bright face* Don't mention it! ---- Back on the God's island, we see another man walking around, seemingly trying to find someone. It's Socrates, one of the remaining Greeks, and Magnus' cousin.He's wearing black cloth pants, a deep, red, long cape, and silver armour over otherwise topless,very fit body. He has no facial hair, and his face is serious. He's asking around, wanting to know where a man named Reme currently resides. After a while, he hears a voice. If you come with me, I'll guide you to Reme. Socrates turns around, only to see his little Cousin, Magnus. Magnus: Yo, Socrates! Long time no see! Socrates' face lights up, as he borfists with his relative. Socrates: You being here means you've heard about Uncle George huh? Magnus: Yup...He's stable, but he only made it out of that battle alive because Owari repsected the fact that it was his father. Socrates How are you holding out? Magnus: Good. I got a difficult situation in my hands, but i can manage. I already have a plan in my mind, but when dealing with myself, i honestly don't know what to expect...It's gonna be a hard fight. Are you with me on this one? Socrates draws his double edged sword, a typical gladiator/spartan blade, and points the hilt towards Magnus. Socrates: Το σπαθί μου είναι και δικό σου. (To spathi mou ine ke diko sou- My swords is yours too.) Magnus grabs the hilt too, singaling the start of an alliance that would prove helpfull in thse times of trouble. Category:Blog posts